You Love Her
by LoustickTaser
Summary: [ An idea of how that night Gru had to go out with Shannon really happened.] Gru asks Lucy to take care of his girls when he had to go out, and Lucy never knew how great is was to feel like a mother for once. [ GruxLucy and Lucy and the girls bonding ]


**This isn't a deleted scene from Despicable Me 2, it's my own version of what could've happened the night Gru went out with Shannon. Just the thought of Lucy taking care of his daughters and him falling in love with her because of it. Hope you like :)**

* * *

"I know you're in there Gru, There's no way you're getting out of this!"

His hand furiously slapped his face, if only Agnes couldn't of came downstairs at the wrong moment! Gru hated Jillian, always putting him on blind dates to try and get him a relationship or at least fall in love. The only relationships he had were when he was a villain, but they were oh so terrible! And especially after asking out multiple women in the past, and being rejected, Gru finally gave up. He didn't care if he was alone all his life, women were his weakness. That's why he kept his distance from them.

But for now, the bald man thought of any solution that he could use, so he could be left alone. But nothing, he couldn't deny going out with this woman he had never met before, but the only way to make himself not look stupid is to take his dog-thing, Kyle's advice. The little creature strutted up to him with the wig Floyd Eaglesan gave him, giving him a sly smile and wagging his tail. At least he could cover up his ridiculous bald head, no one liked a bald guy. "Give me at least five minutes tu get my gurls someone who will look after dem please." - "Okay, but don't be looooooong!"

Gru rolled his eyes and groaned at her annoying squeaky voice, before spotting Agnes running up to him from the corner of his eye. "You're going on a date…? With who?" Her confused eyes glanced at his shrug, she didn't understand. "But, you like Lucy right? Why are you going with someone-" - "Agnes…for dhe millionth time, I du not like Lucy!" But the little girl shook her head and giggled. "Liar." He groaned once again, put scooped the tiny girl into his arms and kisses her forehead. "Will yu be okay here on yur own and with yur sisters?" Agnes nodded, stroking her unicorns mane with her fingers, which made Gru grin inwardly.

Agnes would always be her little girl, especially now she's growing up, her personality and attitude haven't changed one single bit. Of course she was having growth spurts every now and then, her unicorn was getting smaller every time she stood next to it. She had an adorable and naïve mind on how she viewed the world, by wanting to be a unicorn trainer and also her dream of having a mother. Gru frowned at her wish, he couldn't do it even if he tried. He didn't want a wife, unless he found someone who he truly fell in love with, which Agnes thinks is what's happening in his mind right now. A loving affection towards his partner Lucy. He could say they shared a friendship, but he couldn't see him and her together, even if it looked possible if someone was watching carefully. And speaking of her…"Oh! I know, what if Lucy took care of us tonight?"

He raised an eyebrow at his daughters suggestion, but it wasn't entirely that bad. Agnes had been bugging him for a while, wanting to see Lucy again, and to have the chance to play or bond with her so they could at least become friends. It was an endless list of how she now admired his red headed partner, and that he would become the same too. Gru found this hard to admit, but somewhere in his heart, there was a space that was telling him to fill it with Lucy. She was starting to become less annoying, giving him the space he needed from time to time, as if she could read him like a book, how he wanted his personal bubble to be unpopped. She was the sort of person that could cheer you up when you were down, and strangely he found her quite attractive in a way. "I-I don't know if Lucy would vant tu-" - "Pleeeease?"

Oh no, not that puppy-eyed glance. Gru could never win a debate between the two, because that glance would be the gold medal. He should just at least ask for her, so that maybe she could be happy if Lucy was free. But she was an agent, she wouldn't give up her work and time on his kids, right? Taking his phone out of his pocket, Gru searched for the business card Lucy gave him with her phone number on it. It felt slightly odd. Calling Lucy to ask if she would look after his kids, they barely knew each other and he was going to give her permission to stay in his house whilst he was gone. But he couldn't change his mind, the last number was pressed and started to call the receiver, with Agnes next to him hoping she would be free.

* * *

The quirky ringtone took Lucy out of her thoughts and work, leaving her confused about who would be calling her this late at night. Glancing to the screen, only a number was shown, which made her concerned. Who got hold of her number? She never gave her number to someone she didn't know, unless…? Answering the call, her voice was kept at a professional tone. "Who are you, and how did you get my number?" - "Uh, hello Lucy…" The redhead froze, was it really him? Calling her at this time? "Gru…? Oh, hello. I didn't expect you to call me, have you found out who really has the serum?" The man chuckled, which made Lucy flush a bright red. How she loved his husky Russian voice. "N-No, no I just…needed tu know if yu are doing anything important tunight…" Well that came unexpected.

Was there something he wanted out of her, no one would call randomly to ask if they were busy on a certain her paperwork rapidly off the desk, Lucy grinned with excitement, maybe…? "Uh-uh, no…why you asking?" Gru realised how tense her voice was, and he suddenly felt quite bad. She might've thought something different other than babysitting his daughters. "I-I just vanted tu know if yu would like tu spend a little time with my daughters…? Remember them?"

Lucy's heart and stomach suddenly bounced with excitement, the suggestion wasn't what she was hoping, but this was great too! His three little daughters, who were absolutely adorable and were grateful to have such a great dad, "Of course I would! I-I mean…uhm…that sounds great, hehe…" She never knew, but Gru had started to smile when her burst of excitement travelled through the phone. "Great! I'll see yu in a minute, dhey are excited tu." The two fell silent, lost deep into thoughts about no only this evening, but weirdly each other. Of course, Lucy knew Gru had a Mom, but why didn't he ask her to look after his daughters? How was Lucy trusted enough to look after three girls who were so special to him, when he barely knew her? Not that he shouldn't trust her, Lucy would be extra careful when it comes to kids. But she'd do anything for help Gru out for whatever he was doing tonight.

After five minutes of driving just around the block to her idol's large home, Lucy started to get confused. Standing on his doorstep was another woman, who looked bored out of nothing, texting and chewing gum with her mouth wide open. Oh gosh, she must love to make herself look like a barbie doll! But why was this woman here? Did Gru replace Lucy last minute? With this weird looking woman, Lucy doubted that fully. Feeling self conscious, Lucy stepped out of her blue bug and nervously walked up towards the door. She had to admit, it was heartwarming to see this ex-villains house had now been decorated with girly toys or decorations, and the drawings on the drive of the little family made her stare at it in awe. They must've been the most fun family anyone could've known, and somewhere deep inside the redhead, longed to be part of it too. But Gru would never allow her, he obviously hated her.

Shaking off the depressed thoughts, Lucy spotted Gru at the front door, peering out only to see his eyes and ridiculously long nose. He made a motion for her to go into his house quickly, and she obeyed. Why was he hiding himself? He wasn't that afraid of the outside world, but until she finally got the see him fully, Lucy now knew why.

Nothing was different about his clothes, he didn't look stupid, that was until her eyes glanced to the top of his head. "What...are you wearing?!" Gru shushed her, painfully grabbing her arm and pulling her into the living room. "Don't let her know!" - "The girl outside?" - "Yes! I'm wearing dis so she or anyone else doesn't make fun of me." Wait...was Gru going on a date? With a woman like this? "You're going on a date? I didn't think you liked this type of thing." His hands rubbed over his face, groaning loudly. "I don't, my neighbour is obsessed with me trying tu go on dates, so I could get a wife. But she just won't leave me alone." - "So...a blind date?" - "Yes. She vants me tu find somebody, but one, I hate dhe people she puts me with, and two, none of dem like me even if I liked dem."

Lucy inwardly flushed, a suggestion of replacing the girl on the porch with her was crossing her mind. She would've love to have gone on a date with him, but why would he ever say yes to her? She annoyed him, and also wasn't the very attractive type. Typical redhead with ugly green eyes and freckles, a large nose that was too big for her face, and no to forget her way to slim body. Lucy cursed herself for being like this everyday, she liked this man a lot, but never had the guts to tell him. It would make him angry, push her away from him and never talk to her again. "Well...I-I hope you have fun...I'll make sure your daughters are safe and happy."

Gru gave a short nod, also with a shy smile which gave Lucy a weird feeling in her stomach. "Thank yu for dis." Trying not to make an awkward situation between the two, they both said their final goodbyes before Gru left Lucy alone, with the girls playing in the living room. Glancing around the house, she was surprised how these girls had changed his life. She knew he must've still been a villain when he had these kids, but they had just suddenly changed Gru's mood made his home for friendly for their liking. Her heart warmed up at the realisation that Gru would do anything for these girls, which made Lucy fall in love with him much more.

The sounds of giggles and laughter made its way through her thoughts, allowing Lucy to glance over at the scene of the girls playing together. Not knowing what to do, the redhead just stood there awkwardly, until their heads turned to face her. Agnes jumped up from her seat to rush over to Lucy. "Hi Lucy!" She knelt down to he little girl's height and grinned. "Hey Agnes, your father told me you wanted me to look after you?" Edith and Margo joined on the conversation, both having their share of hello's with the agent. "Of course we did, by the looks of it, you're awesome!" She chuckled nervously, and was suddenly pulled into the large room, where there was a massive den made up of pillows, duvets and blankets. "We're having a truth or dare game in our secret area." Margo explained. "And we grant you permission to join!"

All the girls urged her to enter the tent with them, which she gladly accepted to do, and was now surrounded by fluffy pillows and animals, colourful lights and small bowls of sweets. "Gru was supposed to join our club today, but now you're here, you can take his place if you would like?" Agnes asked, glancing up at her with eager eyes. Lucy laughed at the girls reactions, and the cute scene she was surrounded by. They must've really annoyed Gru a lot with this, having to sit around toys and pink cushions, but he did it to entertain his daughters, which made him definitely a fun dad. "Okay Agnes, you get to ask anyone a truth or dare."

Agnes immediately looked up towards Lucy, who raised her eyebrows expectantly. She nodded at the redhead, who fiddled with her scarf. "I will choose…truth?" She never expected Agnes to squeal in happiness, but it was obvious why. Truth meant asking someone a certain question and you would have to answer truthfully. Uh oh. "Do you like our daddy…?" As expected.

Lucy gulped hard, maybe picking a dare next time would've been better, going into personal lives between her and Gru was a bit nerve wrecking. "Well, Agnes…there's just some things I need to make sure I'm okay about, and maybe I'll give you my actual answer. Okay?" But Agnes wouldn't come off the subject. "What things do you need to know?" - "Things that…will help me decide…I do have a feeling that I like him Agnes, but…he doesn't like me." Lucy rested her head in her hand, trying to put on an encouraging smile. "How about a dare instead hm?" The girl hesitated, before slowly nodding and also wearing a smirk on her face. "Your dare is to let me draw whatever I want on your face!"

The redhead chuckled at Agnes' dare, at least it wasn't embarrassing or life threatening, but she doubted that from a six year old girl. Lucy watched as she eagerly picked up a red pen, before standing up high on her toes to reach the tall redheads face. "Okay, close your eyes." She obeyed, and felt the soft and ticklish pen glide across her cheek, but Lucy couldn't hold in her laughter. Margo and Edith glanced to each other, and wore devilish grins and raised eyebrows on her faces. "Are you…ticklish Lucy…?" The shock spread through her entire body, more like weakness! "U-Uh, no-Wait no stop!" The three girls already pounced towards Lucy, repeatedly tickling her sides to make her laugh until her lungs hurt. "Okay-haha! You win, I'm ticklish!"

The laughter chimed through the small tent, Lucy was trying to regain her breath whilst Agnes continued her masterpiece. It felt quite odd to be spending time with these three girls like this, as if they were her own daughters. She suddenly imagined what it would be like if Lucy joined their family, the mother to the three girls, who would protect and play with them until the very end. Also, she had an image of being Gru's wife. The word gave her butterflies swarming in her stomach, but she wondered if this family would ever accept her. Mrs Lucy Gru, that would be her name.

Lucy hoped the bright red flush of her cheeks wouldn't make Agnes confused, but she realised that her drawing was complete. "Could you see it when you get home? I want it to be a surprise." Agnes grinned hopefully, and Lucy shrugged. "I bet it will be worth it." Her hand stroked the top of her head, now feeling her body rest against Lucy's and yawn. "You know, you would make a great Mom." As Agnes continued to lay against her, and the other two girls relaxed against their pillows, watching the TV screen out of the squared shaped hole, Lucy couldn't help but let out a single tear. _You would make a great Mom…_"Gru wouldn't want me here…" - "…He will. I know he will."

How…? Gru hated Lucy and every bring about her, all he asked for was a single and simple job for her to do, he wouldn't think differently over that. But how much Lucy loved him, it was beyond infinite. He was so handsome, funny, adorable, and a great father and friend. She always thought if he had ever experienced what life would be like with her, being together, doing what a normal couple would do. It would never happen, Lucy would curse to herself, for being such a stupid minded person. He didn't like her, that was the end of the story.

* * *

It was two hours since Lucy and the girls had fallen asleep, leaving the movies credits to roll down the screen, and her slumber was disturbed by a gentle tap on her arm. Rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms, the redhead half lidded her eyes to find Gru staring down at her. Everything froze for a moment, the two were staring at each other until Gru coughed nervously and Lucy shot up from her laying position. "Hey Gru, uh...how was the date...?" He said nothing, other than an angry shake of his head, and ran his hand over his bald head. "She humiliated me in front of everybody, said I was ugly and a phoney." He shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't like dhe woman anyway."

Gru grinned towards Lucy, before looking away awkwardly, trying to make the situation not too weird for them both. "I-I hope you weren't that upset about it..." He smiled and shook his head, giving her a sign to come out of the den. "As long as I don't see dat dreadful woman again, I will be okay." Lucy nodded in agreement, before the two grew silent, staring to the sides of them and sometimes catching the other giving them a glance. "So, I see yu had fun with dhe gurls...and one question, did Agnes write dhat on yur cheek?" Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, before turning to the mirror and widening her eyes in shock. The little sneak! 'Gru &amp; Lucy are in love' was written across it, which made Lucy cover and hide it away from Gru, who chuckled. "Eh, sorry. She's a bit...unpredictable..."

The redhead gulped and nodded, letting out a faint laughter before they both locked eyes. Something inside of her wanted to find that horrid woman and smack her face in, how dare she say such things about Gru? Not a single part of this man was he ugly, Lucy could stare at his gorgeous face all day. But for now, she twiddled her fingers together in front of her, glancing into his eyes from time to time. "Just so you know, don't listen to her. What she said about you is a lie." Gru raised his eyebrow, staring at her with his confused puppy face which Lucy found adorable.

"I just want you to know, you look so much better bald." Her encouraging smile made Gru's palms sweaty and his breath quickened. Before he could reply a simple thank you, she leant in and kissed him on the cheek, shyly walking to the front door. The broad man didn't move a muscle in, except for his mouth, that curled into a large smile. Was it indeed true? After admiring how she had looked after his girls, and complimented him also, he had to admit it was true for what Agnes had now just squealed out loud. "I knew it! You love her!"


End file.
